Pleasant Surprise
by A Girl Within A Dream
Summary: Puck, Rachel, and a pleasant surprise. I promise it's good!
1. Pleasant Surprise

I lay on the couch, thinking about the days events, as I heard the familiar sound of keys jingling outside the front door. My husband entered the living room, and although the lights are off, I could picture confused expression on his face.

"Babe, why are all the lights off?" He asked.

"Another headache." I answered softly. The sound of my own voice made my head pound.

"What did the doctor say about that?" He asked as he knelt down next to me.

He took my small hand in his larger one and held it, lacing his fingers through mine. I sat up and turned on the lamp closest to me, fighting the dizziness that overtook me. He stood up and sat next me on the couch. I curled up in a ball next to him laying my head on his chest. Our bodies fit together perfectly.

"Well, it could be because of the human being growing inside me" I answered, looking up at my husband. A goofy grin spread across his face, followed by a look of confusion. "You're?..." He squeaked.

" Yes, Puck. We're going to be parents." I answered, smiling.

"This is amazing, Rach!" He answered, bending down to kiss my lips, a mix of happiness, astonishment, and nervousness rushing through his veins. Standing up, he pulled me into a hug squeezing me tight. I stayed in his arms for the night, until we went to bed, and he lay next to me one hand resting softly on my stomach. I felt so safe, and knew that I wanted to stay like this forever.


	2. Let's Eat

The next morning I awoke to find Puck's side of the bed empty. _"He must be at work" _I thought to myself. I pulled my legs out from under the covers and stood up slowly. Thankfully, my headache had once again passed. I walked over to the window and opened the blinds, hoping to see the sun peeking through the branches of the tree outside, but only seeing the sky a dull gray color. Walking down the hall, I smelt the familiar smell of blueberry pancakes and fresh bacon. I walked into the kitchen and saw Puck standing over the stove. Next to him was a small tray with an empty plate, eating utensils, and a glass of orange juice.

"Good Morning," I said, startling him, and causing him to drop the fork in his hand. "What's all this?"

"Well, I was hoping you would stay in bed long enough for me to bring you breakfast, but it looks like there's no keeping you down!" He answered, smiling.

Every time Rachel saw him smile his lopsided grin, it made her heart melt. "Oh, I'm sorry," She said. "How about we enjoy this delicious looking meal at the table?" Reaching into the cupboard, she pulled out two plates, another glass, and began to set the table. Puck brought the food over and set it on the table. He softly rested his hands on my cheeks before bending over and pulling me into a kiss. We sat there for what felt like minutes, but really only amounted to seconds, before pulling away and looking into each others eyes lovingly.

"Let's eat."


	3. World's Best Grandma Part 1

This was it. Today was the day we told our parents about the baby. It had been a week since we found out and we had spent the majority of the time deciding just how we were going to spread the news. Puck said we should do something creative, like giving his mother a "World's Best Grandma" t-shirt or giving my dads a little pair of baby booties and see how long it takes them to figure it out. I, on the other hand, thought we should just tell them. Eventually, I caved and we went with Pucks idea.

"MOM!" Puck shouted as we entered his mothers house. I held the gift bag containing the t-shirt tightly in my left hand. _Showtime, _I thought.The minute we entered, the smell of his mothers homemade lasagna filled our noses. Usually I would enjoy this smell, but I had been feeling quite queasy lately for obvious reasons.

"Oh goodness..." I said as my breathing quickened and my throat started to feel tight. I could almost feel my stomach trying to jump out of my throat and It was getting harder to swallow.

"Babe, are you okay?" Puck asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"I, uh... Uhm... NO" I stuttered as I ran out of the room and down the hall, right past Puck's mother.

"Rachel?" She said surprised, and she walked into the kitchen asking Puck "What was that all about? Is she alright?"

"Uhm... Yeah. She just hasn't been feeling very well lately, probably just a stomach bug you know?" He answered.

"Yeah, I heard there's something going around." She said, the hint of doubt apparent in her voice.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

I stood looking at myself in the mirror, hands sitting on either side of the sink. Once the nauseous feeling passed, I walked out and joined Puck and his mother in the kitchen. As I was walking down the hallway, I passed a collage of Puck's baby photos. I wondered if our son or daughter would look more like him or me and what color eyes they would have. A small smile crept onto my face as I walked back into the kitchen and sat down. My appetite was back and we ate the lasagna while making warm conversation and talking about funny stories of Puck when he was a baby. As the evening was coming to an end,we were putting our jackets on when I remembered the -shirt.

**MORE SOON :D**


End file.
